Structural studies on microbial fatty acid synthetases and the metabolic control of these processes. Purification of cytoplasmic proteins that promote membrane-associated enzymatic transformations of intermediates in the squalene-cholesterol pathway. Organic synthesis of cholesterol derivatives and their effect on membrane structure and function. Sterol derivatives as growth factors for Mycoplasma capricolum. Effect of sterol structure on mycoplasma membrane properties. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Branchini, B.R., Miesowicz and Bloch, K., Allenic Thioester Hydration Activty of Beef Liver Crotonase, Bioorg. Chem. 6, 49-52 (1977). Bloch, K. and Vance, D., Control Mechanisms in the Synthesis of Saturated Fatty Acids, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 46, 263-97 (1977). In press.